


The TBR Pile

by mercurymoon7490195



Series: One sweet moment set aside for us [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurymoon7490195/pseuds/mercurymoon7490195
Summary: For Robin, access to the royal library might have been the best thing about marrying the leader of Ylisse....Well, maybe second best.





	The TBR Pile

“Robin…”

“Yes, Chrom?”

“Robin, it’s almost dawn.”

“Is it?” A page turned. “That’s nice.”

“Most people are asleep, right about now.”

“Most people haven't suddenly found themselves with an entire Ylissean Royal Library to read.”

Chrom sighed, rolling out of bed and trudging into the study. Robin sat at her desk, her robe draped over her shoulders. Piles upon piles of books borrowed from the castle library formed a veritable fortress around her. Her head drooped close to the page of a particularly large tome, eyes blearily following her finger as it glided slowly over the words.

“That library has existed since before I was born,” Chrom said, resting a hand on her shoulder. “And all the books will still be there in the morning.”

“You don't know that,” Robin mumbled, glancing back at him. “Someone could sneak in and steal your best record of ancient naval strategy before I get a chance to read it. And then where would we be?"

Chrom snorted. “In our library? With you as its patron?” He kissed her cheek. “No one would dare.” He held out a hand. “C’mon. There are better places to sleep than at your desk.”

Robin smiled, taking his hand as she stifled a yawn.


End file.
